Behind Eyes of Sadness
by Foozy-heeh
Summary: After Hughes's death Roy searches for answers that may help him find the killer of his best friend. But something happens that Roy just can't forgive himself for. Can he just move on? Chapter 9 up!
1. The Incident

aight..lets get this straight...first fma fic...im hoping to get at least a few replies... i may not be the best writer in the world...but hell...im trying...ill try to write as much as i can...and remember...I can only update at night...or on weekends..cuz my parents got this no TV or computer rule...and i can sneak on at night with my laptop... so yea..lets get started shall we?

OH YEA!

1 more thing guys...since its all dangerous to go and watch TV downstairs and stuff..i dont follow the show through the anime...i follow it through the manga...so the stuff that happens...is sorta based from the manga...so...yea...;;

Disclaimer ok...if i made fullmetal alchemist would i be writing this? No...Thus i did not make fma..

Chapter 1

Roy Mustang stood by the window in his office. He just stood there, staring into space. There was nothing he could do now...Now that it had happened. When he had been assigned to Central, he wasn't expecting much difference from the work he had in Eastern Headquarters...The usual paper filling, the usual sleeping, the usual yelling, and even more sleeping. But today, he just couldnt concentrate.

Was it not he who told Edward Elric to move on and stop sulking around when his friend, Nina, had been killed. Right now, Roy felt like a nasty hypocrite. He couldn't help but sulk. For the second time now he felt like the Elric brothers. For the second time he felt what it was like to lose a part of his heart.

Roy leaned against the window ledge and closed his eyes. If only...He could've just been quicker..Just a little... It was all his fault. Completely. Entirely. He couldn't say it was anyone else's fault. He would just be passing the blame. He was the one who said to come along with him. To help out. If he'd just kept quiet...

The door behind Roy knocked. "Come in," Roy said in a hoarse voice, he knew was not his own. The door opened and in came the 2nd lieutenant Havoc.

"Colonel...I know it's none of my business...but you can't stay in here forever. It wasn't your fault. These things happen." Havoc tried to talk to the Colonel, but Mustang was silent. Listening, but silent.

"2nd lieutenant," Roy finally spoke up," I know you mean well, but you really don't understand," Roy gave a deep sigh, and Havoc scratched his head.

_It might be just me...but the Colonel seems to try and act misunderstood. It's always as though he doesn't want any help whatsoever. I guess its just the aftershock..of the incident..._

"Sir, Listen...I really don't want to butt in your life..but if you need any help..."

Havoc cut himself off. It was pointless._ The colonel would act as misunderstood as he is right now most likely weeks later. But...he got himself over it before...right?_

Havoc walked out and shut the door.

Roy still stood by the window ledge, not having moved an inch. Havoc's word rung through his head 'if you need any help...'

"But I don't need help..." Mustang said out loud.

He stood upright now, his face scowling. He covered his face with his hand. I'm such an idiot. I forgot to ask when it was...

Mustang slowly walked toward the door and opened it. The air outside of his office was much cooler than the air inside. He thought it must've been from locking himself up for so long. Roy ran outside, where Havoc would most likely be, usually smoking his cigarettes. And just as Roy thought, Havoc was there.

"2nd lieutenant," Roy said catching his attention.

"Yea?"

"I forgot to ask, it slipped my mind...When's the funeral?"

"Monday,"

"A week?"

"So everyone could come...The Elric Brothers said they would stop by too,"

"The Elric's? You told them?" Mustang gave a glare toward Havoc.

"Roy, I know you mean well, but the boys have every right to know. Remember when you hid the Brigadier General's death?"

Roy looked away angrily from Havoc.

"They said they're coming tomorrow," Havoc concluded.

"Great," Mustang said.

meanwhile

Ed shoved a bunch of clothes in his small suitcase. He didn't care how messy it was or how everything fit. He had to go and get a train ticket, and soon. "Damnit, Al...where are you when i need ya?" Ed said angrily. He had no clue where on earth his little brother was. Al told Ed he'd be off taking a walk. "Taking a walk...why does he need a walk?" Ed was angry. It was Al who was holding him up. Ed who finally finished packing quickly ran out the front door and squinted his eyes, hoping to see a large suit of armor walking toward him.

But no luck. Ed was pissed. He knew how much it would mean to the Colonel to be there. Ed paced around the yard of the Rockbell's home. Everyone was sleeping which meant he couldn't take out any of his anger by screaming. His anger wasn't made by Al's lateness...But because of everyone in the military getting hurt. He couldn't take it anymore. He really wanted to kill whoever was doing this.

The door behind Ed shut close all of a sudden. "Ed?" Winry stood in the doorway. Ed froze. She was devastated at Hughes's death. What would she do if Ed told her that someone else had been killed as well.

"Why are you up so early? Don't you want to get some rest?" Winry looked tired herself, and was still in her pajamas.

"I need to head back to Central," Ed said simply. Apparently Winry didn't like the sound of that.

"Head back to Central! What for! Why so early! Are you trying to hide away from us, Ed! Are you trying to make up worried sick about you and Al!" Winry was fuming.

"Winry...It's important. I have to go as soon as possible," Ed said looking away

"You say that every time, Ed...Every time seems to be so important. If it's so important why don't you just tell us and we might be able to help," Winry looked as though she was about to cry.

"This is more important than all those other times.." Ed didn't want to tell Winry. He only cared about her. That's why he couldn't do it.

Winry grabbed a nearby wrench and clutched Ed's throat. "If you don't tell me-"

"You're gonna kill me?" Ed looked uncertain as though this was some sort of joke. "Win, you're the one worried sick about us and now you're gonna kill me?" Ed laughed, But knew she shouldn't have.

Winry conked him on the head with her wrench extra hard. She wanted to hurt him. A lot. _they never tell us anything! They always lie and in the end they always end up getting hurt! Don't they even care?_

"Brother!" Al started to show up from the distance. He seemed cheerful.

"Where the hell have you been!" Ed glared angrily. "We need to go,"

"Huh? So early?" Al was confused.

"See! Even Al thinks you should stay a little longer before leaving and never coming back!" Winry screamed.

"Al, This is important! More important than anything!" Ed was so angry. No one understood. But even if he tried to explain a little, Winry might understand. He didn't want that.

"But, broth-"

"If you're not coming, I'll go alone!" Ed picked up his small suitcase and hurled it over his shoulder. They were wasting so much time. Ed didn't want to waste time. He wanted to get to Central as soon as they could.

Al looked down. He didn't want to say goodbye so soon. But his brother sounded serious. It might actually be something this time...

Al stepped forward,"Sorry Winry. We have to go,"

"Fine...Then leave..." She wiped away a few tears. When they finally decide to come and visit without me having to fix Ed's automail they go and decide to leave again...And so quickly too...

"Come on Al," Ed said slowly,"We have to get to the station quickly, so lets run!"

"Ok,"

"Brother there it is!" Al pointed toward the station, getting nearer and nearer. And the closer they got the more Ed wanted to run away. Because apparently, there was someone waiting for them at the station. A certain someone Ed never wanted to be with ever.


	2. Train Ride

Disclaimer If I made fullmetal alchemist, Hughes wouldn't be coughgonecough

DaisyAnimeluvr : Yea...ummm you find out at chapter 4 ;;

Chapter 2

"Edward!" Alex Louis Armstrong stood boldly at the station, waving at Ed and Al to catch their attention. Ed quickly looked away and started to head back to the Rockbells'.

"Brother? Where are you going?" Al asked curiously.

"Anywhere away from the Major..." Ed groaned. Al had no clue how much he hated the Major. How he always showed off at the worst times and how he always seemed to go in everyone's personal space.

"But you said it was important that we get to Central!" Al said shouting

Ed groaned . "Fine...But YOU have to sit next to Armstrong, got it? I don't care what you say, But you have to sit net to him," Ed said angrily. They started toward the station again and Ed put a forced smile on his face.

"What makes you so sure he's coming with us?" Al asked

"Why else would he be here?"

"Good morning, Major. Nice to see you," Ed said trying to keep that smile of his balanced.

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU AS WELL, EDWARD! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Armstrong hugged Ed in a suffocating hug that nearly knocked him out.

"Major Armstrong! What are you doing here?" Al asked, even though he knew Armstrong was to escort them.

"I have come to escort you two to Central, my young friends!"

_So Armstrong IS coming to Central...Brother was right...Wait...why are we going to Central anyway. Brother never said why..._

"Right, I'll go and get my tickets, Major!" Ed said happily, smiling and pointing toward the ticket booth.

"No need! I have already fetched your tickets!" Armstrong held 2 tickets in the air.

"But...there's only two tickets..." Ed glared at the Major.

"Well...I seemed to have run short of cash, and the kind lady at the register said she'd ran out of tickets for Central...Alphonse will have to go in with the luggage...again..." Armstrong looked uncertainly toward Al.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ed now had a reason to go and beat the crap out of the Major. But, It'd be worthless...the Major would crush him within seconds if he tried...

"Do not worry, little brother! You will not be treated like luggage today!" Ed pointed his own hand up high while holding al the cash in it. Then he ran toward the ticket booth.

"He seems angry, Alphonse...I wonder why," Armstrong whispered. Al was silent.

"One ticket for Central, please!" Ed told the lady in the booth.

She looked sadly at Ed. Ed was confused

"We...err...Ran out of tickets, sir. We will have some later today!" She said happily.

Ed gave an evil glare and the lady in the booth backed away a little. Ed trudged back toward the Major and his brother.

"Ok...let's go," Ed said. They walked toward the back of the train, where luggage was kept and Al walked in.

"Well...It's roomy," Al said looking and walking around, "It's very big...It'll sure hold me!" Al didn't want to make his brother angrier than he already was. He wanted Edward to think that he was ok.

"Right...You owe Al for this, Major..." Ed stared evilly at Armstrong.

"And indeed I will, for I shall give him a hug to prove how sorry I am!" Armstrong bellowed loudly. Ed looked back and forth at his brother to the Major.

"No, Major...I think Al feels as if you really care for him when you said those very kind words..." Ed said, trying to protect his brother from the evil Major.

"No! In fact I shall give my hug right now! To prove my love!" the Major started to walk inside the luggage carrier when Al suddenly ran toward the door and pulled it shut before Armstrong could make his move.

Al sighed. All he could do was wait for the ride to be over now. But...What _did_ Ed need to go to Central for? _I guess I'll have to ask him when we get there._ Al sat there and waited...and waited...and waited...and waited some more. And finally when he thought he could wait no more they arrived. _Finally..._

Al stood up. If he didn't have this body he'd fall right back down from stiffness. Al pushed against the door of the carrier. It didn't open. Al pushed again. And again. It was..stuck... Al sighed...the only thing he could do was wait for Ed to open the door for him

meanwhile

"Hey Major, go get Al for me, would you?" Ed asked.

"Of Course! Anything for the young Elric brother!" Armstrong said happily.

Ed sighed. Armstrong was cheerful sometimes...Maybe a little too cheerful. _I swear...one day it'll kill him..._Ed was looking forward to that day. He stood up and stretched out his arms and legs. _I've been sitting a long time...Maybe I should've gone and walked or something during the ride_. Ed walked out of the train and slowly walked on the concrete earth below him. He looked around him.

"Major...Armstrong?" Ed looked around. He started walking toward where the luggage carrier was and found Armstrong struggling with the door of the carrier.

"DO NOT WORRY, ALPHONSE! I AM HERE!" Armstrong himself struggled with the door. _Well...there's always a first for everything...Even when the Major can't open a door._

Ed looked around. There was a crowd watching the Major. Not wanting to embarrass him even further, Ed clapped his hands together and pushed the Major aside. He pushed his hands onto the door and forced the metal of the door open. "Alphonse?" Ed peered inside the carrier.

"LIGHT!" Al ran outside the carrier and looked up at the sky. _Thank goodness I'm out of there._

"Oh yea, brother! Before you forget again..Why did we have to rush to Central so quickly...You never told me," Al looked at Ed.

Ed and Major Armstrong looked at Al uncertainly.

Alphonse stared into his brother's eyes, "Brother..?"

ok...decided to end it there...I usually don't write this much.

Ed cant tell Al! Le gasp! Ed must feel pretty shitty right now...pp but Al will find out eventually...and so will YOU! Cuz if ya haven't noticed..you don't know who died either! Well...you would've if you were really good at like...being psychic...OO...But for those who cannot wait it'll take until chapter 4 until you find out...but do not worry!


	3. Pickup

Disclaimer w00 not made by me

Yar...erm...updated... like...REAAAALYYY quickly...xD

Chapter 3

"Alphonse," Ed looked down and kicked a rock near him on the concrete floor. Major Armstrong was silent as well. The ever existing sparkles that were always at his side had disappeared, and he looked more serious than ever.

"Brother, if there's something you have to say.." Al looked worriedly at Ed, "Go ahead and say it,"

"Something...happened at the military," Ed started to say. It looked very odd, with all of them standing there with their heads down.

"Brother..What happened?" Al asked, "Another war?"

"It's not that simple, Al..." Ed said.

"It's okay, brother," Al said walking toward Ed. _Are we going to war again? Brother said it wasn't that simple. But then what else could've happened at the military. _

"Let's go to Central Headquarters. Say hi to Colonel Mustang..." Ed said.

_Now there's definitely something wrong with, brother. Brother hates the colonel. Why would he go and say hi?_

"Yea...let's go Al. Come on Major Armstrong. Aren't we going?" Ed asked the Major. He was looking around above all the heads of people.

"No, we're supposed to have 2nd lieutenant Havoc escort us to headquarters," Armstrong said simply.

"But then why are you here? Can't you just take us there?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"Nope! I can't drive!"

Al was silent. "But...you're a grown man...Surely you can drive!"

"Nope! Never liked cars." Armstrong said slowly, "Oh, there's the 2nd lieutenant!" Armstrong said pointing in a random direction. Ed tried to find Havoc and surely enough...He was surrounded by..none other...than women. Ed gave an evil glare toward Havoc. _You'd think he'd have something better to do that_. Ed walked toward the crowd and pushed aside some girls that were staring at him crazily.

"Let's GO!" Ed grabbed Havoc's hand and pulled him away from the crowd. One of the woman stared briefly at them and slowly walked toward her friend. "Is that man gay? He was just being dragged off by that boy..." They both stared at them and gave a deep sigh.

"You could've at least said 'Excuse me'!" Havoc exclaimed walking toward their car.

"Why should I?" Ed asked angrily, "You're supposed to be on duty. Not dating random people in train stations!" Havoc was silent the rest of the way to Central Headquarters. _That shrimp. Who the hell does he think he is..._

"Knock yourselves out in headquarters," Havoc said from the front seat.

"Just 'cause we're here doesn't mean you go dating again," Ed said angrily.

"He was dating again?" Colonel Mustang came from behind a corner and walked toward the car where everyone was.

"No! Of course I wasn't! I was just trying to get to know the community in Central!" Havoc explained, lying his way out of getting yelled by the Colonel. Roy frowned.

"Right-o," He said simply and started walking inside. His hands in his pockets, Roy just wanted to be alone. But the fullmetal alchemist just _had_ to be there.

"Is he taken that badly?" Ed asked Havoc worriedly.

"Yeah. He's been like that even since it happened. I don't know. I tried to talk to him but he's just wanting to be his misunderstood self. He'll come back to his senses soon though...I hope," Havoc added at the end.

"Brother, what really _did _happen?" Al asked Ed. He wanted an answer. Now

"Ugh...You didn't tell him?" the 2nd lieutenant frowned at Ed.

"I didn't tell Winry either," Ed looked down. _I just didn't want to upset her...that's all_.

"Well umm," Havoc scratched his head, "We don't exactly want Mustang to go through it again. So..I'll just tell ya...I'll tell ya what really did happen," Havoc ushered them to sit back into the car.

"Right...Where to start,"

Heh...bet you're all wondering "What the hell happened?" XD but that's gonna come through in the next chapter...-


	4. The Story

Ok..chappy 4..where you FINALLLYYYYYY find out what happened...I love making you guys wait...x)

And yes...this whole chapter in Italics...why? Because it's a memory..rolls eyes

Chapter 4

"_I think I'm going to go home, it's getting late," Hawkeye yawned as she picked herself up. _

"_1st lieutenant, do you mind if you stay a little longer? I might've found something, that will help,"_ _Mustang asked politely. All day he'd been searching for the answer to Hughes's death._

"_You've been working too long. Don't you think you should take a break from it all?"_

"_No, I can't! I'm closer than ever now. I can't give up," Roy said angrily._

"_I'm not saying to give up, I'm just saying to take a break, you really need one," Hawkeye said closing her eyes and sat back down on the chair. "I'll stay,"_

"_Well get back up, we're not staying here!" Roy stood up, grabbed his jacket, and pulled it over himself. "We're going..."_

"_Back to the phone booth, correct?" Hawkeye said interrupting him. _

"_That's right! You're a sharp one, Hawkeye!" Mustang said rolling his eyes. Hawkeye rolled her eyes as well._

'_How can he wear a jacket at this kind of time?' Hawkeye thought as she walked toward the door, following him._

_They both walked outside into the warm, dark, moonlit grounds. Hawkeye yawned as she wished she could just go home and sleep. She walked toward the drivers seat in the car when Roy placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_You're not driving unless you plan on killing us," Mustang said as he ushered her to the passenger seat._

"_Well I don't...It's just that...I never really see you drive or anything," Hawkeye said truthfully. She really never has seen the colonel drive. Actually the fact was, she never let him drive. Most of the time he was angry and she thought he might just kill them. 'Well I'll be the one killing us both, now.' she thought as she walked around the car and sat into the car._

_They drove even though it wasn't all that far. But Mustang himself felt lazy and didn't want to walk. They finally arrived there and they both walked out into the night. The light above the phone booth was lit and shining directly on it. Mustang walked toward it and Hawkeye followed. Roy seemed to be looking for something. _

"_Hmmm,"_

"_What are you loo.." Hawkeye was cut off from a loud noise that seemed to be coming from the alleyway on the side of the street. It sounded like garbage cans falling down._

"_You stay here. Look for anything," Mustang walked into the dark alleyway and left Hawkeye by the booth. Hawkeye did what she was told and looked around. It was a small booth, but by the way Roy sounded it was as though there was a big clue in it. She looked down._

"_A piece of paper?" she looked at it curiously. Surely someone would've found it...But Roy isn't smart enough to go looking under his own feet. She sighed and bent down to pick it up. Her eyes widened as she read it. "No way," she whispered under her own breath. "Colonel!" she shouted as loudly as she could, trying to call the colonel over. Not even taking her eyes off the bit of paper she was reading and rereading...making sure not to have misread it. Roy heard Riza's voice and started running out. Her voice sounded urgent. Too urgent, it didn't sound good. 'Did she find something?' Roy thought as he ran. "Stupid alleyway," It was long..too long. And there wasn't even anything in there. All he found was a cat lurking around. The cat did look odd. It gave him a strange look. _

_Hawkeye could now hear the running of her colonel. She turned around to be faced with him, gun pointed to her head. But the footsteps, they could still be heard. This wasn't the colonel. It couldn't be._

"_It's sad that 2 people have to die here," the 'colonel' said. _

"_Who are you?" Hawkeye questioned him. Stalling would help dramatically. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. 'Please hurry, colonel'_

_Mustang ran out of the alleyway and saw himself holding a gun to Hawkeye's head. Without hesitating Mustang ran and tried to push Hawkeye out of the way. His mind was racing through one word. One thought. One thing. 'No'_

_The gun wielder hesitated, looking at Mustang. Then gave an evil grin and pulled the trigger while he was so close to Hawkeye. So close the bullet grazed his finger but went past and hit Hawkeye straight forward. It was as though it was going through Mustang's head in slow motion. She fell backward into the booth and dropped down. Mustang fell down with his eyes wide open. _

"_Well that's too bad, Wish I could kill ya too..but I'm, not allowed," It said._

"_You..."_

_The killer kicked Mustang in the stomach and whacked his head. Roy fell unconscious on the ground next to his partner's lifeless body._

"_That should keep you asleep for a good long while," The killer slowly closed their eyes and in a small flash of light its form changed to a dark green haired man. His hair was pointed and fell in every direction. His clothing was black and tattered. _

"_This is getting tiresome, I wish I could do something else besides assignments," He sighed. _

"_Well I'm sure you'll get the fun you want some time soon, Envy," A woman with long black hair emerged from the shadows and walked up slowly to the booth. _

"_This booth, is getting more popular than it should. Two military murders and a unconscious colonel," the woman said sighing._

"_She found the piece of paper I dropped earlier," Envy said scratching his head._

"_You have to be more careful. More mistakes like these and we might not have to fix them," _

"_You can't act as though you've never made any mistakes, Lust!"_

"_I haven't. Now let's go before someone comes. Someone must've heard the racket you were making," Lust said walking away. Envy glared angrily at her and soon followed. _

pffft...short chappy...but what do you expect? Murders don't take 5 pages to complete.. . 


	5. Visits

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll try to write as much as i can (which i can cuz my parents always walk in on me when I'm writing and they think I'm doing school work XD)

In this chapter Ed acts like most 15 year olds do lmao

Chapter 5

"So, that's what really happened, huh?" Ed asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"Yeah. Someone phoned the police because they heard a gunshot. When they got there they saw Mustang unconscious and Hawkeye dead," Havoc said closing his eyes, "So then the police called us," he took a cigarette out, "And now Mustang's working harder than ever. You won't believe how many times we've told him to take a break. He just won't listen," Havoc sighed and took out a lighter.

Alphonse was silent. _Brother knew Hawkeye died. But he didn't know how. That's probably why he didn't tell me. He probably knew I'd ask how. _

"Al, let's go see the colonel," Ed said slowly walking out of the car, "This is all my fault,"

"Brother you shouldn't say that!" Al exclaimed, shocked that Ed could think that.

"Al...We dragged Hughes into this. By doing that he got murdered. Mustang and Hawkeye were then involved and just like that Hawkeye was murdered," Ed said looking down, tears forming in his eyes. "It _is _all our fault. No one can say it's not,"

"Brother..."

Everyone was silent. "If I'd just kept my mouth shut for once NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" Ed couldn't control himself. "Hughes wouldn't have gotten involved and nothing would've happened!"

Havoc and Armstrong kept quiet, watching Ed. They were shocked. Ed usually tried to keep himself under control. Most 15 year old kids were less loud.

"If you tell the colonel that, you're the next one to die," Havoc said sighing, "Not that he doesn't already know...But I'm sure he's looking for a way to get rid of his anger..."

"I'm going to see the colonel," Ed said walking toward the entrance.

"Have a fun suicide, Ed.." Havoc said, "Is it just me or is that kid just _trying _to get himself killed?"

"But brother wouldn't go that far, would he?" Alphonse asked, sadly. He didn't want his brother to get killed...That would be 3 deaths...in less than 2 weeks...Al got up and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" Al asked, staring at Armstrong. He shook his head.

"Almost everyone is taking their vacation. They think there's a military murderer out there. Apparently they don't wanna kill themselves," Armstrong said, after not talking for a long time.

"Well then why are you guys still here?" _Wouldn't they want to take a break too?_ Al thought about that. Havoc sometimes seemed to care a lot about himself (a/n: What? Its true XD!)

"Well I'm here because I know Mustang won't do squat if I'm not here. Remember though, he still has a lot of work to do even without the murder cases. I bet he'd die from exhaustion and hunger one day if he keeps this up," Havoc replied slowly picking out the cigarette from his mouth.

"I'm here so that if something comes to headquarters, I can protect you all!" Armstrong jumped out of the car and pulled his shirt off. Havoc gave a more-than-obvious death glare towards him. Armstrong took the signal and slowly pulled his shirt over himself.

"Is there anyone else here?" Alphonse asked.

"Well..Kain Fury's here. He's helping Mustang with research," the Major said slowly. He scratched his head, "You'd think he'd stay home, but he's much more loyal than that,"

Ed walked down the hallways in the Central Headquarters. Never had he seen them so empty and lifeless. They always seemed to be filled with people talking, working, and doing nothing. But now nothing was there. Ed peeked into a few offices on the way to Roy's. Empty. Empty. Empty. As if they all took a everlasting vacation from work.

_Must get lonely here for the colonel_. Ed thought as he straightened himself up in front of the colonel's closed door. Slow moving footsteps could be heard from behind him. Ed turned around. Kain Fury carried a several brown paper bags and walked toward Ed.

"Sergeant Major, what are you doing here?" Ed asked (a/n : O.o I dunno..I couldn't find Fury's rank. I remember reading in the manga he was a sergeant major..Correct me if I'm wrong..xP).

"Oh, Ed...I'm just here helping the colonel. Would you like something to eat?" He asked politely. The several brown paper bags were obviously lunches.

"No, it's ok..I just wanted to see the colonel," Ed was hungry but he didn't want to take some of their food supply. It seemed as if he hadn't gone out in a long time. Dark circles were under his eyes and he looked extremely tired. _They must've been taking from the cafeteria._ There was only limited food in there, now.

Fury slowly opened the colonel's door and peeked inside. Mustang was spread over his desk sleeping. His face was pale and every now and then he seemed to twitch. His desk was empty but on the sides of his desk were big piles of papers which seemed to have been all filled and signed.

"How can they possibly send all this work to him at this kind of time?" Ed asked angrily. Mustang actually _did _his work for once, which made Ed somewhat happy but also worried. _Is it really that boring in here?_

"The military is turning crazy, I mean it. They think they can send all this to him and expect him to be done in one night. He's really the only colonel working nowadays. But they think they can do all this to him." They both stepped inside the room and Fury placed the bags on the floor next to Mustang's desk and slowly pulled up a chair for Ed.

"Looks like you guys are working really hard,"

"You can say that again! It's actually pretty okay. I mean you get over the fact that you're working night and day but you barely even realize it," Fury laughed and sat down in an empty chair, "The only problem is food, though. The cafeteria is closed but we found a way in. We're running out of food they have. But I know they have some stuff in the refrigerator of theirs. The only problem is we can't open it," He crossed his arms and frowned.

"Maybe I can open it with alchemy!" Ed exclaimed.

"Tried that," Fury said.

"It..still doesn't open?"

"Yep...And the colonel even tried his flames,"

"Flames...Heat up the metal and then twist it since it's flexible. Right?"

"Exactly. But it doesn't work . We don't get it though,"

Mustang stirred. His head slowly picked itself up an he opened his eyes, drowsily.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing here?" he asked slightly irritated.

"Eh, I wanted to come and say-

"Don't think about it Fullmetal. This isn't any of your fault. You think it is, but it isn't."

"What are you talking about!" Ed yelled. Not as though he wanted to get the blame but he didn't want the colonel to think it was his _own_ fault.

"You may have dragged Hughes into your own problems but I'm the one who pulled Hawkeye into this. We can't forget that,"

"_1st lieutenant, do you mind if you stay a little longer? I might've found something, that will help,"_

Mustang shook his head and leaned on his desk. This child wanted everything his own fault. As if he wanted all the blame.

Ed looked down on his side. His metal arm.

"Everything has a reason for which it happens. Just like you probably have learned in school when you were younger. But they called it _cause-and-effect_. This case is the nothing different, Fullmetal," Mustang said calmly. Fury stared sadly at Edward.

"_Because_ I dragged Hawkeye into this, _this_ happened," Roy closed his eyes and stood up and walked toward his window.

"Go and rest, Fullmetal. The funeral's in a week,"

"Right, sure." Ed stood up and walked toward the door. He looks behind him and saw the colonel leaning against his window. Ed walked out the door.

"He has to learn someday. He can't keep this up forever," Roy said twiddling with his fingers.

"You might've overdone it, though. I mean he is only a kid," Fury replied remembering Ed's look on his face.

"Child or not, he has to understand this is how the world works. Life and Death. But that wasn't Hawkeye's time to die. That's why I'm continuing this case,"

Mustang picked a bag up from the ground next to his desk and grabbed a sandwich from the inside. He remembered getting this kind of lunch when he was small. Roy smiled.

Yeah I made this chapter kinda long nn. Meh..I want to write more but heck, Fullmetal Alchemist is coming on soon! dances I swear I'm a litle obsessed fangirl. stares at fma wallpaper ;;


	6. New Transfer

Ok...now let's see. This is late at night so don't expect this chapter to be good...xx

Chapter 6

"Oh you're alive," Havoc said leaning against the car they rode in, smoking a cigarette, "What do you plan to do now?"

"How am I supposed to know. Is there anything to do in Central?" Ed asked, his hands in his pockets, slightly slouching.

"We've only been here awhile. I only know as much as you do,"

"Say, where'd the Major go?" Ed asked, looking around.

"He said he was hungry. So he went off somewhere,"

"Hungry?" Ed got a mental picture of the Major scarfing himself down with tons of food, and then showing off himself to the waiter or waitress.

"So where'd Al go, then?" _Al can't eat. _

"We thought you would take longer so he went with the Major,"

"Hey, umm. Do you know where Mr. Hughes's home is?" Ed asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. It's not too far from here. You can walk there," Havoc pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and slowly began to point out directions to Ed.

"Alright then, thanks. I'll see you later!" Ed began to walk away into the streets.

Havoc started walking toward the Central Headquarters, grinning.

"Could he have made these directions more unclear?" Ed growled as he tried to find his way through the streets, "I swear, they sounded way more simple before!"

"Havoc, you're not getting promoted. I just got the call. A new transfer is supposed to arrive later today." Mustang said slowly picking up his pen and filling out more papers.

"I see. A new transfer, eh? Well...I just hope this new transfer is...I just hope this new transfer is a girl!" Havoc said happily, "I bet she'll be real nice and help around a lot!"

_How did I not see this coming?_ Mustang covered his face with his hand and tried to think of a way to get rid of his love-crazy 2nd lieutenant.

Fury sat in his chair slowly shaking his head. _If you ask me, I'm glad he's not getting promoted_.

Havoc rambled on and on about the new transfer until it reached about a half an hour and you could bet Roy was getting annoyed.

"How much you want to bet it's not a girl?" Mustang said crossing his arms and frowning. _This might be interesting_.

"10! Not too high, not too low. I bet it's a girl!" Havoc said slowly fishing out 10 dollars from his pocket.

_This must be one of the stupidest bets I've ever played in_. Mustang sighed. He too, picked out 10 dollars and placed it on his desk.

"You said later today, so we should be finding out soon enough!" Havoc grinned, closing his eyes.

"Eh, finally!" Ed sighed as he finally made it to the Hughes's home. "Ugh, what am I supposed to say? 'I was passing through town and I thought I might come here'..no that sounds as if I never wanted to come in the first place and as if I was forced here," He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to find a way to greet Mrs. Hughes.

"Ugh, well I'll just say something." Ed knocked on the door politely, trying to look as if he was older than he looked.

The door opened and Ed saw nothing. He looked down and saw 4 year old Elysia holding the door open. From behind her appeared Mrs. Hughes.

"Eh, long time no see, Mrs. Hughes!" Ed felt like banging himself into a wall. _What kind of crazy greeting is that?_

"Edward! Please, come in!" she looked happy and opened her door into her home.

The door knocked.

"Hehe. Moment of truth, colonel!" Havoc said smiling. He slowly picked himself up and walked toward the door and opened it.

"A GIRL!" Havoc yelled. Havoc danced for a split second and began to hug her, "You must be the new transfer, that's a girl!"

She looked as if she were about to kill. Her teeth were tightly together, and her fists were clenched. Her eyes had that Death-Glare look when you stared into them. _Is this...My boss? Please don't be my boss. _

"Is this...Colonel Mustang's office?" she said with no tone in her voice.

"Yep! You're in the right place for Mustang!" Havoc said letting go of her and smiling.

_Oh god...Why do you torture me like this? He can't seriously be Mustang. _

Mustang laughed. "Go ahead," he said, barely moving his lips.

_Oh so he's my boss. Thank god. _

She angrily pushed Havoc away from her and gave him a kick in the stomach. "You bastard! What gives you the right to do that!"

Havoc lay on the ground in front of her. _She fights too! She's perfect!_

"2nd lieutenant Havoc, you may leave now." Mustang said.

"But shouldn't we get to know each other first? It'll be a great start!" Havoc exclaimed.

"I'll pass," the new transfer said lifelessly.

"Go, Havoc."

"Oh fine, whatever." Havoc said sighing. _Why don't they ever come for me?_

He stepped out of the office and closed the door. Fury sat silently, his face in his hands. _That complete idiot. And he wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend. _

"So. You're colonel Mustang?" she asked slightly relieved.

"Yeah. That was 2nd Lieutenant Havoc. And this is Sergeant Major Fury," Mustang pointed him out. From where they were sitting it looked as if Fury fell asleep.

_Only a 2nd lieutenant. No wonder he hasn't been promoted. _

"So. What's your name anyway?" Mustang asked, looking at her.

"Oh. I never told you did I? I'm May Harlen," May replied, smiling at Mustang.

Ok done...This chapter took 45 minutes to write...even though it is surprisingly short. But its 1am now. I'm tired and I can't write. Took my 1 minute to figure out May's name. xD I'm not too creative. But I liked the sound of 1st lieutenant Harlen.

Now...I couldn't find a place to point in how May looked. So let me just do it right here.

Name: May Harlen

Age: 25

Hair color: dark brown

Eye color: gray-ish color

Height. (does there have to be a height?)

Shoe size: (this is getting out of hand...)

Eh...Go picture it in yourself...But in my head I picture like this girl who looks like Aeris from Final Fantasy...xx


	7. StoryTelling time

BOO FOR SLOW UPDATE! XDD I know people update muuucch slower than I do. But I hate it when they have a really good story going, and they just stop updating. I would've updated last night, I was typing it then. But my brother just had to come and tell me this:

"I need to use your laptop because I need to type up my report"

"Umm...You have perfectly good computer, AND a new laptop"

"Well I don't have the Microsoft Word installed"

"Well install it, dummy"

"you had it last. I dunno where it is"

so I had to give my brother my laptop, leaving me with nothing to type with. I know you're thinkin "why not just use wordpad on my bro's laptop?"

It's cuz I'd rather have all my fics in one place in case I need to go back to them for some reason. So my brother was typing his report (and getting majorly distracted along the way) and was finally done at like 12am. I had to get to bed cuz i had to wake up early the next morning. So here I am after school...(supposed to be doing homework) but what my parents don't know won't hurt..zz and i have to make my friend a birthdaaay present..so much to do...AH! So much space taking and I haven't even staarted writing yet.. slaps head

"_So. You're colonel Mustang?" she asked slightly relieved. _

"_Yeah. That was 2nd Lieutenant Havoc. And this is Sergeant Major Fury," Mustang pointed him out. From where they were sitting it looked as if Fury fell asleep. _

_Only a 2nd lieutenant. No wonder he hasn't been promoted. _

"_So. What's your name anyway?" Mustang asked, looking at her._

"_Oh. I never told you did I? I'm May Harlen," May replied, smiling at Mustang._

Chapter 7

"I see," Mustang said leaning onto his desk.

_Ugh, I think he likes me_. May thought as she sat on the other side of the desk. _It SURE feels good to know BOTH my subordinates are love-crazy. But what about that Fury person? _May gazed at Fury who was still looking as though he had fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry about your other 1st lieutenant," she said looking down. Having a loss hurt so much. She had felt that feeling before. Mustang was silent, still leaning forward on his desk.

"Yeah. The funeral's in less than a week," Roy said lifelessly.

"And the Brigadier General's death. It has to hurt for two people you really care for die both at the same time. I know how that must feel," May said calmly, "Both my parents died when I was young. I didn't get to know them well,"

"How?" Mustang asked suspiciously.

"Well they went on a vacation from working all the time. They wanted to go over the border to the country of Shin. They left me behind with my aunt and uncle since I had school and such. They were fine until they started coming back. That's when trouble started,"

"Trouble?"

"The East Area Civil War was just starting then, when they were coming back. It caused a lot of trouble since they needed to come back here," she said.

Mustang could see where this was going. His eyes were wide but May didn't notice them since her eyes were facing downward toward the ground.

"They actually made it back to our home, but the police wanted to take them back for some reason. Last time I saw them. My aunt and uncle took me back and then later that week we got a phone call saying they'd died,"

"But if the disappearance seems to have been caused by the military, why are you siding with them?"

"My uncle worked in the military for a short amount of time. Also I'd like to know what happened to my parents,"

It didn't make sense to Mustang though. If she wanted to do research on what happened to her parents why not just go to the Investigations Department like Hughes had? It would've at least saved her some trouble of snooping around.

"Well why don't you go get some rest. You'll need it for later," Roy said pointing his finger toward the door.

_Does he want me to leave that badly?_ May asked herself as she got up and walked over and through the door.

"If her parents were killed by the military, then they must've done something wrong. But the military should be able to track criminals friends and family. It doesn't make sense. Why do they trust her?" Roy muttered under his breath. He would've thought the higher-ups wouldn't allow it since her parents were criminals.

"Fury," Roy called over to the Sergeant Major. _He really IS sleeping_..._Am_..._Am I pushing him that hard?_

"Edward, it's nice to see you again," Gracia smiled as she opened her door.

Ed forced a smile out. He didn't want to overdo it though, and make it look as though absolutely nothing was wrong.

"I thought that I'd stop by. You know," Ed scratched the back of his head. _Well, I look like a complete idiot_. Ed stepped inside and Elysia grabbed his hand.

"Huh?" Ed stared down at her but Elysia just smiled back. _So carefree_._ She just...doesn't understand. _

"Come on, Mr. Ed!" Elysia said happily, leading him into the Hughes's home. Ed nearly fell and saw Mrs. Hughes laughing, while Ed was being dragged away.

SHUT UP...short chapter...but I don't feel good...;-;

I have a humungo surprise for you next chapter!

NEXT CHAPTER : Roy does research and finds out some surprising facts about May's parents! DUN DUN DUN!

Sorry this ones so short though. I'm really not in the mood for writing today. But I don't wan to keep you guys waiting, either...Cuz I hate waiting myself...


	8. Roy the Researcher?

O;;

GRR...me..sorry guys...I just had this...moment..where Naruto Manga..just like controlled me..xx I was like..reeeaaally obsessed for awhile... ; plus it's the month the Ramadan (so i have to like fast). And because I'm like really tired from being so hungry...i come home and sleep...and sleep the entire day x-x; now..lets start this again..sorry for the REALLY small last chapter..xD but well...right..lets write, baby! cannot believe she just said that O.o

Chapter 8

"_I thought that I'd stop by. You know," Ed scratched the back of his head. _Well, I look like a complete idiot._ Ed stepped inside and Elysia grabbed his hand. _

"_Huh?" Ed stared down at her but Elysia just smiled back. _So carefree. She just...doesn't understand.

"_Come on, Mr. Ed!" Elysia said happily, leading him into the Hughes's home. Ed nearly fell and saw Mrs. Hughes laughing, while Ed was being dragged away. _

"Eh?" Ed didn't like this feeling he was getting. Being dragged by a four year old wasn't something he'd like to do very often. And something he certainly wasn't doing again. _'Hopefully,' _Ed thought.

"Come on!" Elysia led Edward upstairs and Mrs. Hughes watches, smiling from the bottom of the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and began to fix up some food for those two.

"This is my room!" Elysia exclaimed as she took him down the hallway in her home. I guess you could've called it a little large for a four year old. But knowing Mr. Hughes, he was going to fill the place up with either photographs or toys.

"Wow..This is huge," Ed looked around. There was so much space but it was so empty. _'This is way bigger than my room ever was,' _Ed thought. Ed fell to the ground.

"WHYY?" Ed was lying on the ground in a fetal position and groaned. _'Mr. Hughes you idiot! Spoiling your daughter like this!'_

"Mr. Ed?" Elysia lay on the ground in front of Edward, "Are you okay?" She asked slowly, knocking on his head lightly.

"Yeah...I'm fine," Ed quickly sat up into a sitting position and put rested his chin on his hand while his elbow lay on his thigh (A/N: I really hate that word for some reason XD its probably cuz I'm really chubby in that general area xDDD).

"Can I ask you a question?" Elysia said innocently. How could Ed ever ignore that cute face of hers.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" Ed smiled at Elysia, "I'll tell you everything I know!" he played gently.

"Well, daddy hasn't been coming home. Where did he go, Mr. Ed? Is he okay?" Elysia's eyes were filled with sadness. Ed couldn't just break her heart by just going out and telling her.

Mrs. Hughes stood in the doorway of Elysia's room, carrying a small food tray. Having heard Elysia's question tears began to stream down her face.

"Maybe...You can explain things better than I can, Edward." she said, sadly.

Ed glanced at Elysia. Her confused look told him that if she found out herself when she was older, she might not like it having come out that way.

"I well..sure, Mrs. Hughes. Sit down here, Elysia." Ed put his hand on the ground next to him. Obediently, Elysia sat there next to Ed and looked up at him with her confused gaze. Mrs. Hughes, too, sat down on the ground and lowered the tray.

Roy Mustang buried his nose in the books for the next few hours, which was something you usually didn't see in the everyday life of him. Always slacking off, Mustang was usually in his office making some weird decision he'd make when "he was Fuhrer one day".

But he couldn't help but concentrate. His new 1st lieutenant had been on his mind ever since he'd talked to him. He finally decided to go up himself to go and check out what was going on, when Fury didn't wake up.

Criminal records should've been kept until a certain date, when they were disposed of. The colonel smiled as he finally found the piece of information regarding his new 1st lieutenants parents. His eyes widened as he read the documents. _'So this happened, huh?' _he thought as he shut the books after reading all he wanted. On a slip of paper he sloppily wrote where the record was if he ever needed them.

"Amazing. Would've never thought about that. Well actually I would've!" His voice became dignified, "After all I am the colonel Mustang who can do research better than any other military dog!"

"So why don't you ever go do research yourself?" Havoc asked, grinning. A cigarette was in his mouth, obviously, and he wanted answers.

"If you're the best researcher there is around, why not ever do your own research?" Havoc asked with an evil glare.

"Uhm.. Because I am THE best researcher, I'm always so busy doing other researches.. That are much more important!" Roy lied, trying to keep a straight face.

"But if your so packed with work, why are you always slacking?" this was becoming slightly entertaining.

"Uh..Uh... Get back to work 2nd lieutenant!" Mustang ordered.

"What work? We're almost the only ones here, remember? Besides, what were you researching that was so important that you actually did it yourself?"

"Nothing," Roy said coldly. He didn't want Havoc to become involved too.

"Oh fine, whatever." Havoc put out his cigarette and faced Mustang, "So what do we do now, Great Researcher, Mustang?" he asked sarcastically.

"You can go home, if you want." Mustang said starting to walk past Havoc. Havoc held out his arm and stopped Roy.

"I'd much rather help my colonel with whatever he's doing," Havoc smiled at Mustang, who was staring dumbstruck.

"Fine then, Havoc. Tell me where my 1st lieutenant is!" he ordered. Judging by his tone, you'd seriously think he was talking to a dog and not his 2nd lieutenant.

"She went to get some rest, _like you told her to_,"

"I know that," Mustang shook his head, "where did she go to rest?"

"Someplace. I dunno. But I think she said she was going to an inn in the city," Havoc said.

"Hmm. Okay. That's all I need to know," Mustang started walking forward again, hoping Havoc wouldn't remember-

"Hey, you still didn't tell me what you were researching!" Havoc called from down the hallway.

'_Damnit, he DID remember!' _Mustang thought as he froze, with a scowl.

"I'll explain it to you tomorrow,"

"Fine, whatever you say."

Mustang started walking again down the hallway when he was-

"HEY!" Havoc called him back again, "You still owe be 10 dollars!" he said playfully.

Mustang ignored him and kept walking.

"He seriously, can't see a joke when it's thrown bluntly in front of his face." Havoc said frowning.

OK...umm...yeah.. I got a field trip tomorrow, for school. I swear I think i might barf, from motion sickness, cuz we're going to see an IMAX movie...xx' and im fasting so it doesn't make matters any better.

But I'll be updated a tad bit quicker sicne im out of my Naruto phase xDD


	9. Black Hayate?

Meh...Okay I told you Id update quickly...or...At least I'll try to...For an update on my other storied (for those interested) my other fma fic (The Reason) is on hold for now, cuz Now I've got a Naruto one, which I'm really interested in...X-X; By the way..Check out my Naruto fic D xD

Chapter 9

Roy walked down the hallway again and entered his office. _'Lazy bum,' _he thought as he saw Fury still sleeping. He looked around the room. It was mostly what you could call clean. As long as you didn't take note of the pile of bags sitting next to Mustangs desk. He glanced at the far end of the room where Hawkeye would usually be, sitting down in her desk. Smiling, Mustang walked toward her desk and saw it was still untouched from when she had left it. The new transfer would be working there, now. His mind just couldn't picture the thought of Hawkeye not being there. She had always been there for him. Just...How long was she working with him? 1 year? Maybe longer. But Mustang had one thing for sure. He knew that Hawkeye would want to serve him for a long time.

He opened a drawer and found a picture laying at the top of all the papers inside. The group photo they had taken at East Headquarters before they had transfered to Central. Hughes had been alive at that time and was at East Headquarters for some business Roy had forgotten. Hughes was on the far left and was smiling like the madman he was. Hawkeye next to him with Mustang on her other side. Breda on Mustang's other side and Falman on the other side of Breda. Havoc leaned on the ground in front of the others with Fury next to him. Fury was holding Black Hayate in his arms and by the looks of it the black dog was enjoying his picture moment.

Black Hayate...Why did that name have such an impact on the colonel? _'Is there...something I'm missing?'_ Wait..Black Hayate? Wasn't he at Hawkeye's house? Hawkeye...was gone...

"CRAP!" Mustang grabbed his coat and ran out the door. "Stupid dog!" He reached for the keys in his pockets and went down the hallway.

"Eh? Colonel?" Havoc called for him as Roy passed him in the hall. _'So he just has to leave when I'm going to his office?' _Havoc thought angrily. _'I'll never find out what he researched at this rate! And I'm never going to get my ten dollars!' _

Roy ran to the car outside and saw Armstrong and Alphonse walking back from the streets. Roy jumped inside the car and started to drive toward Hawkeye's house. _'It better not be dead,' _he thought, frowning to himself. Hawkeye would make his afterlife hell if he killed her dog. After nearly running over countless children and adults, Mustang finally reached Hawkeye's home. He stepped out of his car and walked up the front steps.

"Uhh...Keys..I don't have keys to her home. Well it's not as though anyone's living here!" Mustang said happily and kicked down the door with all his might. Passing children ran inside their homes and yelled to their parents there was a burglar at "Miss Riza's" house.

Roy stepped inside, looking around for the Black Hayate. He walked around trying to see if his footsteps would attract the hungry dog, but it didn't.

"Don't be dead," Roy muttered to himself as he decided to check the kitchen. He pushed the kitchen light on and there was no sign of the dog. Mustang thought a way to see if he could find Hayate. He smiled and slowly walked toward the refrigerator. He frowned.

"Does she keep any good food?" Roy asked himself as he pushed food around, looking for something that would smell nice and good. "Apparently not," He closed it and put his hands in his pockets. "She should have something that would taste good and smell good at the same time," he told himself. He rummaged around the shelves and cabinets. He couldn't find _anything_, until the last cabinet and Roy prayed there would be something in there, and he was right. A can of chicken lay in the cabinet and Roy told himself that this would do.

"Now...A can opener," he looked through some drawers and found a can opener instantly. It kinda scared him how Hawkeye had 3 can openers but only 1 can of food. He took a pot from under the stove and poured the contents of the soup in the pot.

Roy reached to turn the stove on and put it on High. He wanted this done fast. Poor Roy though. If he'd read the back of the can he'd have known that putting the stove on high would completely burn the chicken. But we all know that Roy isn't smart enough to do that so the chicken just started burning.

"Crap," he whispered and frowned when he saw the once tan chicken , absolutely black now. Even the air smelled like it was burnt.

"From inside the entrance room, Mustang heard some whining. Roy walked in and saw Hayate, curled up behind the sofa in there. It's eyes. Roy's couldn't stand those eyes. They were so sad, and made him feel bad about not remembering him earlier.  
"No!" he commanded. He pointed his finger at the dog. Hayate tilted it's head. "Stop those eyes! I know you're just trying to win me over! But it's not going to work on me!" Roy said, crossing his arms and turning away.  
Sadly enough...It did work on him. Hayate was now in Mustang's arms and Roy scratched his head with his free arm while the other held Hayate.  
"What an irresponsible owner. You'd think she'd have at least some _dog food_ in here," The eyes were consuming Roy again.

"I have to get you food!" and with that Roy ran out the of the house holding Hayate in his arms. Older teens who were walking in the street saw the sight and officially dubbed Mustang as crazy. Roy stepped back in the car and placed Hayate on the passenger seat. The dog wagged its tail and watched Mustang with it's oh-so-hungry eyes.

"Away to the supermarket!" Roy pointed his left hand's finger in the air and with his other hand he started the car and began to drive. You could seriously tell Hayate would rather walk 100 miles than have to ride in the same car with Mustang and completely endanger it's own life. It was cringing in the seat, curled up into a little ball and hid it's head.

"Have no fear!" Mustang sped up and at the same time began to pet Hayate. It had no choice. Hayate licked Mustang's hand, hoping to get both his hands on the wheel. Didn't work. Finally, after what felt like breath-taking hours, they arrived and Mustang ordered Hayate to stay in the car. Hayate tried his eyes again.

"No! You are staying in this car!" Mustang pointed inside the car and quickly grabbed his gloves. Upon seeing the gloves, Hayate whined and jumped into the back seat and hid under the passenger seat.  
Mustang scratched his head. _'Doing that will only make himself get hurt even more. If I do explode this thing, anyway.'_

"And away I go!" Mustang walked toward the market and left Hayate, curled up in under the seat. Mustang merely laughed. (a/n: Mustang you evil brat! How could you torture such a cute little thing! -holds up Hayate plushie-)

-back at the Hughes's house-

"Well Elysia. Your dad...Went for a vacation. A very well deserved vacation from his hard work, at his job," Ed said trying to make this simple.  
"A vacation? When is he coming back?" Elysia looked up at Ed, with a curious look.  
"He..." Ed stopped. Why did he pick a vacation as his example? "He's not coming back very soon. You know how hard your father works. He needs some rest!" Ed smiled at Elysia.  
"I get it. But why didn't he bring us with him," Elysia asked.  
"Uhh," Ed looked at Mrs. Hughes and could tell she was trying to think up an excuse for that question.  
"The vacation was a one-person-only trip. He couldn't bring us with him," Mrs. Hughes said with a concerned look on her eyes.  
Elysia nodded happily. "I get it now! Thanks Mr. Ed!" Elysia jumped up and walked out the room.

"Was it right..To lie?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow as he asked the question.  
"Well we couldn't tell her the real truth. It would terrify her!" Mrs. Hughes replied.  
"But, when she gets older..." Ed said slowly.  
"When she gets older we'll explain to her that we had to because she was too young to understand,"  
"And hopefully that'll work," Ed said, biting his lip. "I should get going, Mrs. Hughes. Al might get worried," Mrs. Hughes nodded and led Ed down to the front door.  
"Do take care, Edward" Mrs. Hughes said after opening the door.  
"Don't worry, I will!" Ed smiled and walked out. He waved at Mrs. Hughes and caught one last glance at Elysia.

Ok..done with that chapter. x) kinda long but yeah.. So umm..The quest with Hayate and Mustang continue in the next chapter XD and umm..Ed and Al and Armstrong..I dunno what they do..I don't have anything planned to do something about Ed, Al, and Armstrong.. ;


	10. Will running away help?

I thought I might give up on this fic. But i really thought I needed to update this...so cha

and like OMG I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE. I wrote the country of Shin instead of Xing lmao..so im gonna go back and change that XD Anyway. This chapter might be a little hard to follow...Cuz I'm having a lot of different points of views and stuff..and its nighttime..So i have to be quiet while typing on the keyboard...x.X

As Roy strolled into the market his legs almost gave way. Considering it was the first time he went to a market to get dog food, he was completely lost. _'Geez, they should have some kind of sign that points you where to go for each thing you get..or something of the sort,'_ Roy thought as he stared in amazement all around him. What he didn't noticed, was that there _were_ signs like that, hanging from the ceiling. _'Looks like I'll have to look all over this entire place,'_ Roy sighed and began his 'journey' in the first aisle he saw.

Ed walked down the streets. He was still thinking back on what he said to Elysia. But was there an easier way to tell a child their father is dead? He guessed not, and kept moving forward. Surges of guilt were following him around and he had no clue on what to do with it. He took a right turn. He kept thinking that maybe he shouldn't have gone to the Hughes's home. He'd already been getting nightmares ever since Hughes and Hawkeye had died. Nightmares of his mother, the night he transmuted her, and nightmares of Hughes and Hawkeye. His mind was being terrible to him, making his dreams allow gunshots and blood into them. Hughes and Hawkeye falling to the ground, completely lifeless. While he was there, doing nothing about it. He kicked a rock, laying on the ground, onto the deserted street and stood there stiffly. No matter how many times his mind told him 'They're gone and they're not coming back' he kept feeling so guilty.

And Mustang. How could Mustang be so ignorant. It was after all his own fault that everyone was dying. Hughes had died for his own sake. And Riza had died trying to help find out what had killed him. In the end, it was all his own fault. And he had every right to get every blame set on him. But they weren't. No one was blaming him the way they should have.

'_Why do you want the blame? Would it make you feel better?' _His inner self questioned him. Edward hated it when it did that. It only made him feel worse. But quietly, Edward knew they if the blame _were_ set on him, things wouldn't get better. So why would he want it?

'_Is it because you want people to realize that you killed them?' _Ed clenched his fists.

'_Or because you just want to make it feel like you found their killer?' _He didn't know. He didn't want to know. Either one would make him feel like crap inside. He broke off into a run. He didn't know where he was going, but as long as he was running, he was fine with that. Just running into a random direction.

'_Are you trying to run away, Edward? Being childish and hoping that if you run, everything will go away and be fine again?' _Edward tripped over himself and in the process dropped his State Alchemist Pocket Watch. He didn't care. He felt as if he didn't deserve it anymore. Heck, he didn't care if Scar came walking up the street right now and wanted to kill him in the name of Ishbala. Which was exactly what happened right then and there.

But Edward lay on the ground. His clenched fists lay in front of him and his Pocket Watch was laying several feet from his head. Scar, noticing the glint of silver light, stopped and noticed the Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward saw Scar, but his feet refused to let him to stand up straight. Even if he did stand up, he doubted that they would let him run away from Scar. He just lay there, hoping for the end.

"Let's see..Dog food, Dog food, dog food," Roy Mustang walked around the market in attempt to feed his former lieutenant's dog, which at the moment was starving in his car.

"Sir," A woman who was passing by in the aisle Roy was in spoke up for Roy to hear her. She obviously knew where dog food was.

"Eh?" Roy, realizing the woman's beauty, was in shock. But he soon snapped himself out of it. "I'm sorry, but at the moment I'm not looking for any girlfriends." Roy waved his hand at her, motioning her to move along. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor with the woman standing right above him.

"What I wanted to say was that dog food is on the next aisle. Just trying to make things easier for you." She snapped back at him angrily. The last thing she needed was a egotistical man following her around.

"Ugh..." Roy groaned from the pain of the woman fist. _'Geez, she's strong.' _Roy noted. He slowly got up from the position he was in and hoped that what he thought that happened didn't happen. The last thing he needed was someone seeing the Flame Alchemist being beat down by a random woman in the market.

And so, Roy pulled himself back together and dragged himself to the next aisle, hoping what the woman said was right. And right she was because 'lo and behold there was dog food. Roy pulled a random bag off the shelf and began to drag himself to the clerk, who was lazily reading a magazine.

"Okay, this is all I need." Roy stated and shoved the dog food in front of the clerk.

"100," The clerk said after seeing Roy's purchase.

"100! ARE YOU CRAZY! IT'S A PACK OF DOG FOOD!" Roy screamed at the clerk. He wasn't in a good mood and Roy was ready to let the whole world know he wasn't in a good mood.

"Ah, but sir, you picked up Elite Food-o. It's the best kind of dog food there is,"

Roy's eyes traveled down to the small pouch of dog food he had picked from the shelf. He got out of line and dragged himself all the way back to the dog food aisle. This time he was actually going to check the _price_.

May rubbed her eyes and only then realized how sleepy she really was. She didn't know but maybe it wasn't a good idea to transfer to Central Headquarters. She made a few good friends and learned that Mustang was getting a new girlfriend almost every week. And most of the time they were stolen from his other subordinate, Jean Havoc. Moving onto Jean Havoc, she learned that he was desperately searching for a good girlfriend that Mustang couldn't steal away from him. In a way she actually felt kind of sorry for Havoc. Sorry that he had to deal with his boss in that kind of way. She didn't know, but at first she thought Kain Fury would be the slacker type, especially when she found him snoozing in Mustang's office. But Mustang didn't seem to mind and she was told later that the slacker was actually Roy Mustang himself. Fury was actually hard working and loyal. She wasn't sure if she had any other subordinates, but she felt as if the bunch she was in was enough.

But whenever she brought up the subject on Roy's friend Maes Hughes...her friends got into a foul mood. They said that Maes Hughes would be the most annoying man you'd ever meet in your life, but was the most amazing friend that would do a lot to help you. She honestly didn't know how to take this kind of information. Her eyes were wide when she was told this. Every time she asked someone about Hughes, she was told the same thing over and over again. 'That man didn't deserve to die,' was what they said. And after that she didn't know what to say.

"I'm not here for some kind of vacation," May told herself. "I'm here for work. To find out what happened to Mom and Dad. That's why I'm here,"

As Edward lay in the streets he moaned as Scar edged nearer and nearer.

"Fullmetal," Scar spoke with a stiff voice.

"Just get it done and over with! Take me off your list. Let me out of here." Ed's voice was hoarse and he was just keeping tears from falling out of his eyes and onto his face.

"I cannot,"

"What are you talking about!" Edward yelled at Scar who stood a foot away from him.

"One is only a State Alchemist when the Pocket watch is his. But that certain Pocket watch is not in your possession. Scar pointed off to where the watch was laying, feet ahead of me. "I cannot understand why you are asking for death either."

"Because I deserve it,"

Awww. Poor Edward. Now I know you're probably wondering a couple of things.

"**What's with Ed being so emotional all of a sudden?" **

Ok..I have a couple reasons for this. In the manga and the anime, I remember Edward was being so pissed off for the death of Nina. And how he couldn't do anything to help. And when he found out that Hughes had died for his cause, Edward was angry at himself too. And also...People always tell me I act so mature for my age. And that I should be like older than I actually am. Now..I was trying to think in a way I would if I were older. I don't know about you. But if I was living, knowing that someone else had died for me, I don't think I'd be able to handle it. I'd be so very emotional.

"**Scar's not killing Edward?" **

I was thinking awhile about this. And I knew that people would be pissed off if I killed Edward. -stabs Edward voodoo doll- Whoops! Plus, it took awhile for me to get a logical reason for Scar not to kill Edward. Then I remembered in the anime that Edward told Scar that his life in the military was over (in the earlier episodes). Scar told him it were better that way. And in the end of the episode Scar saw that Edward had his pocketwatch again. So I thought of the pocketwatch as a symbol of being a State Alchemist. And since Edward doesn't have his pocketwatch (in here) Scar can't consider him as a State Alchemist. But that's just me. That's how I thought of it to happen..-shrugs-


End file.
